


Psych 101

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Gun Violence, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle Happy Hogan, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Tony and Peter are attacked at what should have been a simple press conference revealing the next heir to Stark IndustriesWhumptober ChallengeDay 11 - Prompt "Psych 101" - Shot
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Psych 101

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings*  
> Gun Violence | Blood

“Alright, you ready for this, kiddo?” Tony said as he and Peter weaved through the halls of the Avengers Facility. It was a big day, Peter’s first appearance in a press conference - Spider-Man aside - and the announcement of a new heir to Stark Industries would cover the headlines for days.

Peter rhythmically clenched and unclenched his fists trying to work out his nervous energy. “No, not really. But yeah.”

“Don’t worry,” Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “I’ll have your back in there.”

“Are there any rules I should know about? Like a ‘Do’s and Don’ts’ kind of thing?”

Tony hummed. “Well, firstly you gotta think before you say anything, but not for so long that it looks like you’re thinking. If you don’t like a question they ask, just turn it into a joke - or give me a nudge and I’ll handle it. And give them a flash of that Parker smile, it’s been known to melt hearts-”

“Yours included?”

“Yup,” Tony nodded once. “Mine included. How did you think you got here?”

“Hard work and dedication?”

“That too, I suppose. Oh, and don’t mention Spider-Man at all. Superhero stuff tends to lead down a rabbit hole and we both know you’re prone to rambling as is.”

Peter threw his arms in the air and sighed. “Great, well now all I’m thinking about is Spider-Man.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Try not to overthink it. Remember, I’ll be beside you the whole time.” They came to a stop outside the door to the press room, Happy, vigilantly standing guard outside, nodded a greeting. “Last chance to back out, Pete.”

“No,” Peter said, shaking his head. “I can do this.”

Tony wrapped his arm over Peter’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, pressing a kiss to the bird’s nest he called hair. “That’s my boy. Now,” Tony turned his attention to Happy by the door, “If you’d do the honours, Mister Hogan.”

“Gladly,” Happy replied. Though he clearly tried to hide it, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips, just barely visible before he turned and cracked open the door. Before letting Tony and Peter enter, he stuck his head through the gap and surveyed the room. Seemingly content with what he saw, Happy stepped back and allowed the others the file through. “You’ll do great, kid,” he whispered, following close behind Peter, “I know it.”

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter muttered over his shoulder. He turned his head towards the at least thirty strong crowd all pointing flashing cameras in his and Tony’s direction, some even calling out questions. Tony strode to the centre of the stage at the front of the room, one arm held out to welcome Peter to join him, he did so, tucking himself just slightly behind his mentor for safety.

“Alright, alright,” Tony called over the racket of clicking camera shutters, an easy going grin on his face. “You’re gonna scare the kid, it’s his first time out here so cut him a little slack.”

“Tony!” Peter hissed, lightly punching Tony’s back with his hidden arm.

Chuckling, Tony held his arms out in a welcoming manner. “Thanks, everyone, for coming out here. Believe me when I say your bosses are going to love you come the morning prints, this one’s a real doozy.” A series of mutters broke out amongst the crowd, an excited buzz filling the room. “This,” carefully, Tony manoeuvred Peter to stand by his side, his arm secured over the kid’s shoulders. “Is a very special kid I’d like you all to meet. Peter Parker, my personal intern here at Stark Industries.”

Tony paused, allowing a few seconds as another flare of camera flashes started up. Peter held up his hand and waved. Noticing the quiet tremor in said hand, Tony squeezed a little tighter and rubbed his thumb in small, calming circles. Maybe the kid could do with a little pep talk. “He’s diligent, hardworking, and most importantly trustworthy. If my life rested in his hands, I wouldn’t have a fear.”

Peter smiled wide, but muttered through gritted teeth. “I don’t see how this is helping. Now it seems like I’m going to murder you.”

“I digress.” Tony clapped his hand twice against Peter’s shoulder. “The reason I’ve dragged the kid out here in front of you today is to announce him as the heir to Stark Industries.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the room exploded. Much the same as his other infamous press conference. Reporters leapt up out of their seats, stammering to yell their questions and jostling for the best photograph position.

That’s when it all went wrong.

Tony felt Peter’s shoulders tense under his grip. At first, he assumed it to be nerves, but then he noticed the way the kid’s head swivelled about the room wildly. Scanning the faces of every reporter in the room. Happy noticed it too and half stepped forward, half reached out to grab the door handle behind him. They both knew what this meant.

At the last second, Tony spotted the guy violently forcing his way through the crowd, something small and metal clasped in one hand. There wasn’t time to react. Not for Tony, at least.

The guy levelled his gun at Tony’s chest. Screams broke out, Happy’s included as he started across the stage. Peter slipped from Tony’s grip and turned, shoving his mentor down to the ground with a full bodied tackle. A horrific shot rang out. The guy fled.

Happy reached them first. He grabbed Tony’s shoulders and rolled him onto his back, already searching for the gunshot wound. Tony pushed his hands away and scrambled to his hands and knees, crawling towards Peter. The kid’s face already held the sheen of a layer of sweat and he clutched a hand over his abdomen. Blood seeped between his fingers and trickled to the floor where it pooled together.

The security team began shouting orders. Some chased after the attacker, while others fought to remove the press, most of whom stood in a state of shock. Some - monsters, Tony would later describe them as - pulled out their cameras and took photos. The image of a young man laying on the floor, weakly reaching out for his equally terrified father-figure would cover every news outlet the next morning.

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled the kid into his lap, his other hand pressed down over Peter’s wound. “Sorry, kiddo,” he whispered when Peter’s face curled up in pain. “I have to.”

“I think I’ve been shot,” Peter rasped. Tony couldn’t tell if he was trying to make a joke, or simply in a state of shock. Why not both.

“Yeah, Pete, me too.” Tony turned his head towards Happy who now stood, his phone pressed to his ear. “Hap?”

“Doctor Cho’s on her way down here from the mebay. She’s bringing a stretcher. Two minutes.” Happy relayed the information quickly before kneeling by Peter’s side. “Hey, did you hear that? Hang on a little longer, then Cho can dose you up with some of the good stuff.”

Peter chuckled wettly. Blood specking his lips. “I don’t think ‘Do Drugs’ is a message you’re supposed to give to kids.”

A tear slipped over Tony’s cheek, followed by countless more. He didn’t - couldn’t - let go of Peter’s hand, so let them fall without wiping them away. “Hey, we never said Happy was Uncle of the Year.” His joke fell flat, the delivery ruined by his voice cracking. Still, Peter laughed again, this time ending in a coughing fit. “Shhh,” Tony hummed while Happy rubbed circles of Peter’s arm. “It’s okay, Pete. We’re here.”

Doctor Cho burst through the door, a pair of nurses following her and dragging a stretcher between them. Happy backed up to allow her room, Tony couldn’t bring himself to move away. “Prepare the mebay for major hemorrhage protocol,” Doctor Cho ordered one of the nurses - who ran out of the room - before turning her attention to examining Peter. “Dammit,” she hissed, “there’s no exit wound. The bullet could have lodged anywhere inside his chest or abdomen. Help me get him on the stretcher, stat.” She looked up at Tony expectantly, he could only offer wordless bobbing of his mouth in reply.

“I’ve got it.” Happy stepped forward and helped Cho and the remaining nurse transfer Peter onto the stretcher. “Tony,” he whispered, gently pulling his hands away from the kid so Cho could apply a temporary bandage to stem the bleeding. “Let her work. She’s the best shot we have.”

Tony looked down at his blood stained hands, then watched as they whisked Peter away. “I-I was supposed to have his back.”

Happy nodded and started to guide Tony out of the room. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

After washing away Peter’s blood from his hands and changing into clean clothes, Tony stood by Peter’s bedside, Happy opposite, and May somewhere between the city and the Facility.

Peter’s hand twitched, and Tony instinctively reached down to take hold. Relief flooded his body when he squeezed back, weak, but there. “Hey, kid.” Tony gently brushed his hand through Peter’s hair. “You awake?”

“Mm-hm,” Peter murmured, his eyes fluttering open only to squint against the bright light. “What happened?”

“Someone attacked the press conference, do you remember?”

Peter reached up and splayed his hand over his face. “Right, yeah. The gun.”

“I think I owe a thank you for that.”

“It was nothing,” Peter said.

“Nothing?” Happy huffed disbelievingly. “Kid, you could have died. The bullet missed your heart by a millimetre according to Cho. It’s a miracle you’re not dead.”

Peter’s grip on Tony’s hand increased tenfold. Tony shot Happy a disapproving glare. “Nice work, Hap.”

“Uncle of the Year,” Peter laughed.

“Ah, so you remember all of it, then?”

Peter nodded slowly, his hand falling back to his side as he met Tony’s eye. “I guess  _ I  _ had  _ your  _ back, huh?”

“You sure did, Pete.”

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony’s heart filled with the same warmth it did every time the kid said those simple words, a genuine, not press-faked smile lit up his face. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and if you wanted to come scream at me, my tumblr is thedumbestavenger :D


End file.
